Guard of Honor
Guard of Honor (儀仗兵 （ガードオブオナー） Gijō-hei (Gādo obu Onā)) is a new summoner faction that acts as the main antagonist of Volume 1.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 1 Opening X-02 Principles Guard of Honor is a new faction in the summoning business. Initially thought to be a new group of Illegal growing in strength by Government,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 it was later revealed that Guard of Honor is a hybrid faction made from a collection of new summoners supported by experienced summoners from all three main factions, united in their devotion for the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 8 As their name indicates, they see themselves as the faithful servants and priests of the Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 17 They hold a deep jealousy towards Kyousuke Shiroyama due to the White Queen's interest in him.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 Guard of Honor's main goal is to recreate the Control method developed by Kyousuke Shiroyama to remain eternally with the White Queen and hold audiences with her without relying on something as uncertain as the legend of Award 1000.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 15 By binding a one-on-one contract with the White Queen, they will become her first chosen servants and joyfully serve her as her priests or guard of honor.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Facts The members of the group are so obsessed with serving the White Queen that they do not care for what chaos her continued presence in the world may cause, or even if the White Queen hurts them or kills them, viewing it as an honor.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 17 According to Aika, most of their summoners don't appear in any of the lists of summoners because they didn’t start as summoners or vessels. They originally were normal people that got involved in the summoning business as witnesses to its battles and had their memories and cognizance automatically rewritten without even knowing it. Not even the experts know exactly how those things are overwritten in their minds, so it raises the possibility that some of them are implanted with something that attracts them to the Material like Stockholm syndrome. They weren’t necessarily directly caught in the middle of one of the White Queen’s battles, but in the end, it doesn't matter if they didn't. Even if they started pursuing some minor Material, their self-study would ultimately lead them to the White Queen at the very top. Sooner or later and for better or for worse, anyone who comes into contact with the summoning ceremony is sucked in toward the White Queen to a certain extent. So no matter where they started, they would all be ensnared by her after crossing a certain line. Even if most of their members are new in the summoning business, they still have an abnormal amount of skilled members. As unique as the summoning ceremony is, it’s still a type of skill, so Aika suggested they may have used drugs or suggestion for an abnormal teaching method, or maybe having their memories and cognizance automatically rewritten upon witnessing a Material was enough to plant the inspiration leading to superb genius as if frying their brain. Whatever it is, they have a way to artificially create skilled summoners. They also built up real fighting experience by observing summoner battles and waiting for a battle to grow too chaotic to tell who was attacking or guiding the battle in that direction. Then they would summon their own Material and butt in to earn the experience points they needed. And of course, they would kill all of the people they used as a stepping stone to keep the organization a secret. Guard of Honor has at least 450 summoners. They have three 900+ Award instructors coming from the major factions that trained the new summoners, and by the time they started the final phases of their operation in Toy Dream 35, they had risen at least 70 of them to the higher 800s. This gives them a strong fighting force that would allow them to wage war against aces from the three major factions. Guard of Honor is an organization with no hierarchy or center whatsoever,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 2 which can be seen by the fact that all of their summoners abandon their previous nicknames and instead use the shared nickname Uniquely Selfless (唯一無私 Yuiitsu Mushi).''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 11 They also have a Repliglass army, likely obtained due to their links with Government and Quad Motors through Azalea Magentarain.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 1 During their operation in Toy Dream 35, they used the city's harbor as their stronghold, ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 4 as the Princess Azalea and four other cruise ships had gathered there carrying countless treasures to construct a gorgeous palace suitable for the White Queen. Members * Azalea Magentarain (Summoner, formerly Government) * Fractal Leskins (Vessel, formerly Government) * L.D. 250 (Summoner, formerly Freedom, Illegal and Government) References Category:Terminology Category:Factions and Organizations